Pokemon World
by blottyparchment
Summary: A girl named Jamie awaits her first day in her pokemon adventure.


This is my first pokemon fanfic

This is my first pokemon fanfic, so pls. don't go flaming me right away if you don't like something. 

So, what's the story you say? It's about a girl (no she's not Ash and Misty's daughter) who want to be a pokemon trainer. She comes from Burret Town (yes, I changed the names of the town, the gym leaders and their badges). Ack! Just read the story.

Chapter 1:Hello Pokemon!

I was in the middle of a very nice pokemon dream when my alarm rang.

_Dididit-dididit........_

I reached out my hand to shut it off. "Just a little more mom....." I murmured absentmindedly.

I covered my head with my blanket. 

The door clicked open. "Wakey wakey, Jamie! We're gonna spend a whole day at the Water Park!" Chirped a cheerful voice. Mom stood by my bedside and I knew she was looking hopefully at me.

"I want more sleep since it's Summer." I said from under the covers, my voice was kind of muffled.

Mom, without having to know she WAS doing it, glared at her daughter, me. She crossed her arms. "If you don't come with me, no pokemon journey for you!"

My ears pricked. She bolted up in a split sec, alert. "Say what? I've been planning to go there since last week. Today's a great day to go there!" I blurted.

"Good." Mom smiled pleasingly. She turned her back and went out of the room humming. 

I sweatdropped. "Geez. She acts like she's younger than me!"

Jamie Parkerson, twelve years old. Yep. I'm one of those millions of children who hope to be a pokemon master someday. My trainer journey is about to start tomorrow.

Today, I'm was going to spend one last day with mom. We won't be seeing each other for a long time so mom wanted to make the best of it by going to the Water Park Frontier with me.

All my life, I've lived in Burret Town which is in Madison City. Madison City is one of the biggest cities around. And also the Capital. 

Now was the time for me to start catching pokemon! Just like that hit pokemon song "Gotta Catch 'Em All!". By the way, that phrase came from a great pokemon trainer named "Ash Ketchum". I can see why he became great. From the looks of his name, maybe he he was destined to be one great trainer. 

My mom, Anna was once a pokemon trainer too. But she quit being a trainer when she met my father. Now that's what I call a "Romantic Pokemon Trainer Love Spree" or so, according to my mom.

"Start dressing up dear." A voice said from behind me. I looked at mom and gave her a quick smile. "Okay mom."

We rode a transit bus to the city. Past the city, we arrived at what we call the "Main Attraction of The Glorious Lady Madison". In other words, the Water Park.

The Water Park was a combination of a swimming pool and an amusement park. One of the best features of Madison City's Water Park was the seel exhibition.

I was awed by the way they performed. The seels were so funny and smart. One seel bounced a red and white ball using the tip of its nose. Two other seels performed a diving exhibition. It was perfect. The seels positioned themselves on the diving boards and both seels dove at the same time.

At that, the show ended. The next attraction was at noontime. 

I dipped my feet at the biggest pool's edge and watched all the other kids playing in the pool. They were splashing so much water that they could've drained the pool. 

I averted my gaze to the sky walk above me. Madison City may be the Capital, the center of happenings, the city with the strongest gym leader and more. But the way it was built, someone must be weird enough to do something like this. This may sound ridiculous. But the only way out of the city was by using the sky walk which was built across one of the pools of the Water Park. People HAVE to go through the water park first. And of course, what could be more tempting than a nice dip in the pool? 

When you reach the other end, prepare lots of potions and antidotes. Better yet, avoid the trainers swarming all over the place. That part's the tournament area. That's where they hold pokemon battles. They built it because battles weren't allowed in the city. 

If you're one of the strongest, you become the gym leader. The current gym leader is Lilian Mae. Nobody has ever beaten her since last summer. Quite the contender eh?

I sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever get to the top." I shook my head. "No. Jamie Parkerson, you can do........aaahhhhhh!!!"

I glared at the mahogany-haired lady laughing wildly in the distance. No, I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about mom. She pushed me into the pool without my knowing. I had to take a shower and change my clothes. If I hadn't brough tons of clothes, I'll have to walk home, dripping water.

Buuuuuut. It's okay for now. Mom would be missing me. She just wanted me to have fun. On second thought, I'm still mad.

I sat cross-legged on a dry spot, AWAY from mom. Out of the corner of my eye, mom waved at me. Hah! She was attempting to do the same thing twice.

I put on my stubborn mode. Rule 1 in stubborn mode, IGNORE the person you're ignoring. Rule two, if ignoring doesn't work, IGNORE EVEN MORE. Rule three, if that person is now standing beside you, nothing can stop him/her anymore. 

Great. Mom WAS standing beside me now. She came over to me. Mom grinned at me, teeth out. Geez. She must be 10 or something.

"Sorry for pushing you into the pool." She apologized.

I returned the answer by looking straight at her. "You could've asked me to wear a bathing suit first and go swim with you."

"Oh. But you never wear bathing suits that often." 

I facefaulted. Yeah, she WAS right. I DON'T like wearing bathing suits. "Mom!"

Mom guffawed and spoke in between laughs. "If...haha....you're...not haha...swimming anyhaha-more...."

"Mom!" I snapped.

Mom regained herself, clutching at her belly because of all the laughing. "If you're not swimming anymore, why don't you go to Prof. Oak's summerhouse and bring this gift to him. It's just near here. You can ask him for advice about pokemon before you leave. Go visit him." She said breathlessly. 

I gawked at her. 

Prof. Oak was a leading expert in pokemon. He invented the famous pokedex. It contained a large amount of data about every known pokemon species. From what I heard, Prof. Oak and mom were best buddies. I can tell that cause mom always makes me run errands to his place. He lives in the same neighborhood as ours. He also has a 12 yr. old son. I think his name is Jeramie. All the girls fall head over heels over him. I wonder why? I've barely seen him even though Prof. Oak's actually our next door neighbor. But here's one thing I know, I get the feeling he's a conceited and stubborn guy. Take my word for it.

Um. Where am I?! I looked around, I wasn't getting nearer nor was I further. So where was I? I haven't passed by any houses since the last five minutes. But the trail's keeps going on and on. So was I lost? 

"Nope." I said out loud as I heard a rippling sound. Probably water.

My pace quickened. I broke into a run and peered over some bushes. It was a pond with magikarps and goldeens swimming around in it. I lightened up. 'If there's a pond, there's a house'.I thought, chuckling at my own pun.

I walked around the pond and voila- a house came into view.

I knocked hard on the door . Nobody answered. I repeatedly knocked on the door again. Still nobody answered. I came to my final conclusion. Nobody was home.

Taking a deep breathe, I turned the knob. To my surprise, it opened. I slipped in, as soon as I stepped into the house, my eyes darted from left to right. There wasn't anybody there. So, I was safe.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out. Nobody. I walked into the kitchen and set the package I was holding down on the kitchen counter.

I took time to examine the kitchen. A note was stuck to the fridge. It said "I'll be back back 3. -dad." The words were written in sloppy handwriting. 

I wearily fought the urge to sit down on one of the chairs. But after a while, I finally lost to my inner self. That inner self told me I'll be killing myself if I don't rest.

_Click._

The front door creaked open. I tensed up. "Dad? Are you here?" A voice cried. It was the voice of a boy. 

I made my move by standing up as quietly as I can. Then, I backed away further into the kitchen. 

"Dad? I need to get that pokedex as soon as possible!"

The footsteps were getting nearer to the kitchen. I slowly inched back.

"Hey, dad!?"

_CRAAAASSSSHHHH!_

Oops. I just made a mess. 

"Who are you?" Asked the boy who thought I was his dad. He looked sternly at me. His eyes moved from the mess to me. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak up but no voice came out. 

"Well. Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" The boy said. He impatiently looked uninterested. I don't know. He just looked like it.

"P-pa-packa-ge..." I squeaked. 

The boy, who looked somewhere between mad and calm, snorted. He ran a hand through his black spiky hair. "Hmph. I didn't know the post office lacked mailmen. They're even recruiting mailwomen. And these mailwomen are so unreliable that they even barge into someone else's home and steals things." He said, hinting LOTS of sarcasm. Well, two can play at that game.

"Hah. YOU left your door unlocked. YOU were letting people in, in doing so. YOU are responsible for not locking your door. And I just happened to be delivering something from my mom." I shot back, throwing back the sarcasm.

"Why you!" The calm demeanor was getting nowhere now. The arrogant boy cracked his fists, ready to punch anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Judging from your behavior. I assume you're Jeramie Oak?" 

"Yeah I am. So what?"

I clucked my tongue and shook my head. "Aww. Mister Oak has a reputation to keep with the ladies. What if I expose your real self? Sure, your image will shatter. It's such a pity."

"I suppose you're Parkerson, am I right?"

"99.9 % right."

"You're the one who always knocks on our door in the afternoon and gives those weird gifts."

"Excuse me?! My mother doesn't give weird gifts. Uh......even if they ARE weird, at least Prof. Oak loves them."

A man stepped into the kitchen. "Jeramie, you left the door open." He said. Then, he added, "Did I miss something? Cause you two were really loud even from the outside." 

I sweatdropped. So, did Jeramie.

to be continued

So, how was it? Pls. tell me. Sorry if you were disappointed in it. I haven't gotten to the first pokemon battle yet, so whoever reads this, pls. be patient. Anyway, I don't know if someone IS going to read AND review it at all. I'm getting confused with myself already. 

Notes: Prof. Oak is younger in this fic. I've made a new map for this fic. I ain't gonna use the one on tv. 


End file.
